Juguete Sexual
by Aiyumerita
Summary: Lemon/ R18. El sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko que nunca se dio a la luz, muchos pensaban que ni siquiera existía únicamente en los rumores ya que en realidad su papel se destacaba de distinta manera en el equipo una de la cual es desconocida, la más denigrante al satisfacer los deseos carnales de la tan admirada Generación Milagrosa.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ La serie de Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes No me pertenecen son de su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**_Parejas:_** Varios x Kuroko.

_**Setting:**_ Canon

**_Rating:_** M

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**_ Este fanfic puede resultar cruel y que contenga palabras fuertes con mucho lemon, escenas explicitas. _

* * *

******Juguete Sexual**  
_Capitulo 1°_

**_Summary:_**

_El sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko que nunca se dio a la luz, muchos pensaban que ni siquiera existía únicamente en los rumores ya que en realidad su papel se destacaba de distinta manera en el equipo una de la cual es desconocida, la más denigrante al satisfacer los deseos carnales de la tan admirada Generación Milagrosa._

* * *

**Casilleros - 7pm  
**

Aquellos ojos rojos le miraban con una espeluznante intensidad, su espalda chocaba contra los casilleros mientras se mantenía acorralado por esas grandes manos que estaban a los lados de su cabeza, apresando por esos fornidos brazos que eran bastante bien formados con tanto esfuerzo por el ejercicio, esos brazos que le cubrían cualquier salida no teniendo a donde escapar de esa habitación donde únicamente estaba la existencia de ellos dos.

Se mantuvo sereno como siempre con esa mirada inexpresiva que era dirigida hacia Kagami que esperaba alguna respuesta o reacción de su parte, más sin embargo no dijo nada y no demostró alguna alteración en su cuerpo, sabía que tarde o temprano Kagami se enteraría, no podía ocultárselo toda su vida.

Bajo por un momento la mirada para luego volver la vista hacia arriba, abrió por unos pocos centímetros sus labios pero ninguna palabra salió, se mantuvo mudo por otros pocos minutos lo que hacía que la furia de Kagami se incrementara. De pronto las solas palabras fueron escuchadas lo que habían hecho abrir los ojos del más alto, helándole los pelos.

—_Y si hubiera sido así, no tiene nada que ver contigo…. Kagami-kun_

Sus manos se volvieron en puños la sangre le burbujeaba por todo su cuerpo hirviéndole por sus venas, a como su mente proceso las palabras en ese mismo momento sus dedos agarraron la camiseta deportiva del chico haciéndola un puño en su mano, con su fuerza provoco que lo elevara un poco del suelo mirando como una bestia a punto de rugir, rechinando los dientes.

— _¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios significa eso?_

Kuroko se mantuvo en su mismo estado, no había nada que hacer, por dentro deseaba que su amigo nunca se enterara de ese penoso pasado que tanto deseaba ocultar pero sabía que eso sería imposible, algún día la verdad saldría a la luz y con ello tal vez Kagami nunca volvería a querer estar a su lado.

No quiso hablar, volvió al silencio verbal, no tenía nada que decir sí ya lo sabía todo por cualquier medio que fuese ya lo sabía, no había nada que las palabras puedan solucionar ya todo estaba dicho. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo por su poca estatura, era lógico que fácilmente pudiera ser apaleado en un instante.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho el choque de un puñetazo le golpeo de lleno en su mejilla, cayó en seco en el duro suelo, un poco de sangre salió de sus labios y escupió una porción de este al aire se limpio el resto con el dorso de la mano, sus ojos estaba un poco mas decaídos pero alzo la mirada chocando de inmediato con la rojiza de Kagami que emitían un excesivo aire de bestialidad en ellos.

— _Que mi pasado no tiene nada que ver contigo._

Con las manos apoyadas en el suelo trato de ponerse en pie, sus piernas se levantaron casi temblorosas del suelo, su pequeño cuerpo apenas logra resistir los golpes debido a su falta de complexión física. Apenas había logrado estar estable cuando escucho un gruñido de parte de Kagami y de nuevo su espalda era estrellada contra la pared.

Parpadeo sintiendo las manos del pelirrojo tomarle de las muñecas con gran fuerza.

— _¡¿Qué no tiene que ver?! —_ Se rió en una risa casi lamentable _— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!... Se supone que somos compañeros, desde un principio debiste de haberme dicho que eras la puta de esos bastardos._

Sus ojos se abrieron par a par a lo que el flequillo de su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, aquellas palabras le calaron profundo en su alma, le habían herido.

Se trago todo su orgullo y dignidad, todo aquello que le identificaba como hombre, porque por más que deseaba no podía ser adornado con palabras bonitas, era cierto todo eso era endemoniadamente cierto.

Las lagrimas pudieron salir de sus ojos pero lo evito, no quería hacerlo ya era bastante vergonzoso el que Kagami supiera su pasado y ahora mostrarse de una forma lamentable no era una opción, todo aquello lo que sucedió eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás pero aún así le atravesaba muy en el fondo, no podía superarlo y que la persona que menos quería que se enterara se lo sacara a relucir empeoraba las cosas.

De las cenizas del pasado había florecido un amargo presente lleno de recuerdos dolorosos.

Su mente estaba hecha pedazos a como en un pasado lo fue su cuerpo.

.

.

**5:30pm -Después del partido-**

El partido había sido duro, esos cuarenta minutos que estuvo en la cancha le fueron casi eternos por más que encestara el equipo contrario le arrebozaba con una gran estrategia ofensiva pero todo había resultado para bien todas esas horas en los entrenando con Alex sacaron sus frutos, le faltaba mucho por recorrer pero los resultados eran satisfactorios al igual que el esfuerzo de todos los de Seirin cada uno tenía su potencial y se notaba el gran coraje de cada uno al momento de estar en un partido, daban todo por el todo.

Progresaban a cada juego que tenían pero el más destacable era Kuroko que únicamente era excepcional en los pases que igualmente dejaban con la boca abierta a cada uno con ellos cuando antes ni siquiera sabía tirar el balón sin que este rebotara en un mediocre enceste, pero de eso a que el balón entrara perfectamente había sido un cambio drástico inesperado, no por nada era el jugador fantasma de Teiko, sin querer admitirlo ese pequeño enano merece reconocimiento, a menos para él quien es al cual ayuda exclusivamente en un partido, no sabría que hacer sin ese inexpresivo compañero.

En unos cuantos rumores que había escuchado de que Kuroko era respetado por todos los de la Generación de Milagros por su innato talento, vaya no dudaba de eso, incluso ahora tenía sentido el por qué el rubio afeminado de Kaijo le había propuesto unirse a su grupo, seguro si Tetsu hubiera aceptado la preparatoria de Kaijo sería imparable, pero el peli celeste debía tener sus razones por las cuales no había aceptado aquello, tal vez porque desde un principio le había prometido ser su sombra o que no le caía muy bien Kise, cual sea de todos modos la razón no le interesaba.

Las gotas salinas bajaban por su rostro con gran demencia, estaba empapado de su propio sudor en un estado agotado y derrumbado, su cuerpo era un caos lleno de malestares y calambres, sin hablar de sus pantorrillas, le ardían de tanto salto que había hecho ya hasta perdió la cuenta las veces que realizo esa acción.

Con una toalla que estaba sobre su cabeza termino pasándosela por todo el rosto limpiando la molesta sudoración, sin pedirle permiso a la entrenadora salió sin que esta lo notara, debía tomar aire fresco.

De inmediato la brisa le golpeo en la cara, se sentía refrescante como el helado viento rozaba su acalorada piel. Camino un poco despejándose por un momento después de aquel triunfal resultado a su favor. No duro mucho al terminar en un bebedero cerca del gimnasio que estaba dividido por unos arbustos y detrás de este estaba el costado de la edificación.

Se dio un tiempo para beber agua su cuerpo con costo respondía al poder inclinarse.

—_Los de Seirin son asombrosos._ Se escucho la voz de una chica detrás de los arbustos en un comentario simple al terminar de ver a la preparatoria de Seirin acabar con el equipo contrario.

Tienen talento eso no era de negar, se notaba el esfuerzo de cada chico conforme el pasar del tiempo, daban todo de sí y nunca retrocedían, siempre en el último momento sacaban un coraje inimaginable que los dejaba con la boca abierta.

Kagami sonrió casi petulante al escuchar ese comentario, la voz se le hacía conocida pero nunca fue bueno en memorizar, debía ser solo su imaginación. Enderezo su cuerpo mientras aquella expresión triunfante estaba en su rostro al sentirse engrandecer su ego, escuchar de más no le haría daño a nadie.

—_Hmph… aun así les falta mucho. _El acompañante de la joven un hombre alto de cabello azulado apoyo su espalda contra la pared después de decir aquello.

Cierto, tenían esfuerzo, tenían coraje, voluntad, pasión y la energía pero no eran lo suficiente, al menos para él no lo eran.

—_Pero debes admitir que son fuertes._ Le miro con una media sonrisa en su femenino y delicado rostro, cosa que avivo un extraño enojo lleno de incomodidad en el contrario que rápidamente frunció el ceño al igual que Taiga al escucharlo hablar tras esa pared de hojas verdes.

—_Geez, ya deja de hablar Satsuki._ Cerró los ojos y se rasco la cabeza en un acto de pereza y fastidio. —_De igual forma no serían nada sin Tetsu._

—_Es cierto, Kagami-kun es un gran oponente pero gracias a la habilidad de Tetsu-kun seguro no habrían llegado tan lejos._ —Su dedo termino sobre su mejilla, pensativa.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo cuando llego a sus oídos el nombre de su compañero y así mismo el suyo propio, podía ser que no era muy inteligente como otras personas pero ahora su mente procesaba, asomo su cabeza casi como escondiéndose para verificar.

En efecto ese cabello rosa era de la antigua manager de Teiko por algo la voz se le hacía familiar y Aomine estaba a su lado, claro era lógico.

Un silencio se formo en el momento que la conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado, era vacía, muchas cosas de las que hablaban eran sabidas desde hace mucho, de pronto una inquietud se formo en el pecho de la peli rosada que provoco que cerrara los ojos un tanto melancólica al recordar el pasado.

— _¿No lo extrañas?_

Su vista era guiada al suelo y una nostálgica expresión pero con una matíz de alegría se dibujo en su cara sintió los ojos de Aomine sobre su figura lo que le hacía creer que necesitaba que le explicara a que se refería, al igual que el espía que los observaba así que comenzó hablar.

—_Me refiero al pasado, esos días en la secundaria Teiko, ¿No los extrañas?_

El moreno dio un largo suspiro para luego desviar su mirada al cielo, ese anaranjado atardecer lleno de brillo, una brisa movió su cabello y los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe.

—_Deja de hablar tonterías._ Mencionó casi en un murmullo para dirigir su mirada a la chica con esos ojos fríos.

Momoi le devolvió la mirada solo que esta era más cálida y luego volvió a sonreír, se recogió el cabello que se revolvía danzando por la brisa a lo que observaba el atardecer.

—_Lo que en realidad me duele es que creo que hay cosas que Tetsu-kun si quiere borrar del pasado._

Llego aquel comentario de la nada que les fue pesado a ambos ante el significado oculto de este, de nuevo pero más fuerte, un sentimiento de dolor se acuño en su pecho. Lo único que recibía era el gélido silencio de Aomine y el silbido del viento en sus oídos.

La expresión de Taiga fue indescriptible, no entendía de qué estaban hablando ¿Pasado, que pasado? Lo único que podía entender era que se referían al de Kuroko y eso era suficiente para despertar su curiosidad.

—_Yo fingía no verlo pero siempre lo notaba cuando Tetsu-kun desaparecía con alguno de ustedes._

Claro haciendo travesuras, fue lo que pensó Taiga por esas palabras, aunque viniendo de Kuroko era algo casi imposible, una perceptible risilla se le vino y la acallo de inmediato, al recordar su adolescencia y todas aquellas aventuras traviesas que había hecho a sus superiores pero era como ver a los cerdos volar si se imagina a un Kuroko escapándose y haciendo diabluras con sus compañeros.

Aomine se rasco la cabeza a lo que intentada desviar su mirada, el Kuroko de hace unos años atrás era una historia completamente distinta al de ahora aunque tiene sus dudas al respecto pero claro físicamente era el mismo eso es algo que nadie puede olvidar.

—_No se podía evitar, el chico era atrayente._ Mencionó sin mirar los ojos de la manager.

—_Bueno no lo dudo… después de todo no me extrañe del porque Tetsu-kun perdió el interés en las mujeres y eso que trate que se fijara en mi._

—_No te lamentes por eso que ya lo sabías además en algún momento todos tuvimos una oportunidad con él._

Kagami casi se lanza de los arbustos que le eran de camuflaje ¿De qué diablos hablaban? No tenía sentido, por iniciativa propia se lanzaría para pedir explicaciones pero era un tema que tal vez no le incumbía pero una llamita de interés le picaba, no podía despejar sus oídos, al contrario agudizo aquel sentido de la audición.

—_Eso es cruel Dai-chi. Ustedes no hicieron más que solo utilizar su cuerpo. _Frunció el ceño haciendo un perceptible puchero de molestia.

—_No nos eches la culpa él también estaba de acuerdo. _La simpleza de sus palabras mostraban descaro sin perder esa indiferencia de su rostro.

—_Tetsu-kun nunca haría algo así en cambio ustedes son capaces de todo_. — Se inclino desafiándole directamente.

—_Tks. Que molesta eres, de cualquier forma eso está en el pasado ya debe de tener a alguien que juegue con él en nuestro lugar._

Momoi se reincorporo sintiendo que le taladraban el pecho y luego mirar al suelo, le dolía pensar siquiera en eso, parpadeo fuerte para luego juntar sus manos y volver su mirada hacia Aomine.

— _¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?_ — Preguntó firme, algo disgustada.

—_Je, solo es de mirar es evidente quien es el que está disfrutando de Tetsu ahora._ Una sonrisa con una diversión oculta se mostro, imaginando las imágenes en su cabeza.

Alguien como Tetsu siempre estaría disponible, en cualquier momento y él más que nadie lo sabía, Kuroko es un pasivo por excelencia, algo que alguien con cerebro no dejaría pasar por alto lo aprovecharía al máximo, después de todo Tetsuya ya está bastante entrenado.

Kagami apretó los puños y su mandíbula se presiono con fuerza juntando los dientes ante una rabia que se formaba en su cuerpo, se puso de pie revelando su presencia, ya había escuchado demasiado, más de lo que debía de hecho.

— _¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?! _

Gritó con las manos hechas puños a los lados de su cuerpo, gruñendo paso entre medio de los arbustos para quedar frente del jugador estrella de Touou, desafiándole con la mirada.

Ante la aparición del pelirrojo una severa alteración apareció en Momoi, no se esperaba a Kagami en ese momento, en ese mal momento. Se acerco con algo de nerviosismo hacia el hombre de ojos carmesíes.

— _¡Aah! K-kagami-kun… !Oh!, de nada de nada._ Sacudió las manos con una sonrisa que ocultaba la evidente mentira.

—_Dijeron muchas veces el nombre de Kuroko ¿Qué diablos están ocultando? _— Miró directamente a Daiki, ignorando a la chica, las palabras más desagradables salían de ese moreno.

—_Escuchando a escondidas _—Una mano termino en su cadera al ver al jugador diez —_Con_ _hacerte el idiota no te ayudara en nada ya lo sabes a la perfección y no es como si no lo supieras, tu más que nadie es quien saca provecho… a menos que también lo sea todo el equipo de Seirin._

Una risa salió de su boca una bastante molesta y con doble sentido, aquello le hirvió la sangre a Taiga.

—_Joder, ¿A qué te refieres? _

—_Entonces no quieres admitirlo eso es muy cobarde _— Su mirada no dejaba de mostrar esa peculiar burla, al igual que su rostro —_ Pensé que tendrías más bolas Kagami, vamos admite que te follas a Tetsu al igual que nosotros lo tuvimos en su momento. _

Sus ojos rojizos se abrieron repentinamente con ese comentario, así que a eso se referían pero no era cierto, ese maldito hombre estaba mintiendo eso es una estrategia para hacerlo cabrear –que por cierto está consiguiendo perfectamente– Su cuerpo trasmitía un aura de pelea y un gruñido fue emitido, su rabia estaba por toda su piel, muy pronto no podría contenerse más.

— _¡Daiki! No abras la boca para decir esa clase de cosas _— La chica se puso en medio de los hombres, se veía que si no hacia algo podría provocarse una pelea, debía evitarlo —_Lo lamento Kagami-kun esto es…_

— _No quieras ocultarlo Satsuki este imbécil debe saber que Tetsu fue nuestra puta personal. _

— _¡¿What?! _— Casi cae de espaldas pero sus piernas eran lo suficientemente capaces de soportar su cuerpo, se mantuvo firme. Sus cejas se juntaron, los dientes rechinaron, su rostro se trasformo en ira pura estrellando al moreno contra la pared.

Incluso hasta la misma Momoi se impresiono por las palabras de Daiki, lo estaba llevando muy lejos y el aire de burla que mostraba su amigo era la clave de que se divertía en decirle todo aquello a Kagami. Le tomó por sorpresa al ver que Aomine se encontraba pegado a la pared por la fiera de Taiga que le sostenía con fuerza de la camisa.

De inmediato se encargo de que no pasara a más, mas sin embargo el pelirrojo no le tomaba atención, las cosas se estaban volviendo serias, su preocupación incremento cuando noto la sonrisa perspicaz de Aomine, como pasándolo bien con todo aquello.

— _Jugamos con él todo lo que queríamos por eso no dejamos que su existencia fuera revelada necesitábamos tener una reputación._

Esos términos con doble sentido enfurecían a Kagami que apretaba con más fuerza su ropa pero el moreno parecía no impórtale, de hecho sentía que tenia la situación en sus manos, como cuando está en un partido, sentía satisfacción.

—_Hubiera sido un gran problema si se enteraban de la existencia de Tetsu y de su verdadero papel en el equipo. Pero debo reconocer que hacia muy bien su trabajo cuando se abria de piernas._

Podía sentir el puñetazo en la cara pero a pesar de ello Momoi lo había evitado, quien sabe cómo. —_ ¡Ya basta! No creo que sea necesario que sigas hablando Dai-chi, mejor evitemos problemas._

Kagami cerró los ojos y sin deshacer su expresión soltó a Aomine y este por su parte se volvió a dar el lujo de burlarse ante la reacción de Taiga.

— _¿Eh? O es que acaso no lo sabías._

El pelirrojo le miro en silencio, eso provoco una inmediata afirmación para el jugador de Touou que le miro afilando sus ojos en una sombría diversión. Sin embargo la chica previno antes de tiempo.

—_Ya es suficiente, lamento tanto que te enteraras de esta forma Kagami-kun la verdad no tenias porque saberlo, perdón. _

— _Satsuki era inevitable pronto lo sabría, tarde o temprano._

— _¡Bastardo!_

—_Si no lo crees entonces pregúntaselo tú mismo a Tetsu ver si tiene las agallas de negarlo._

Kagami apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente, eso iba hacer, estaba seguro de ello Kuroko tenía muchas dudas que aclararle debía saber que todo era mentira.

* * *

_**B**ueno este es mi prime fic de este anime, hace poco termine de verlo y me siento cautivad por Kuroko es alguien tan adorable aunque en este fic no lo sea tanto xD _

_En fin puede que este fic no tenga ni pies ni cabeza pero ese era el caso porque en realidad no es una historia con trama es solo una fantasia de ver a Kuroko siendo el uke de todos x3 suena cruel pero cuando lo vi por primera vez eso fue lo que pense. _

_Como resultado me salio esto que lo pienso continuar con mucho lemon aunque no sea muy expert en ese tema pero me la juego (?_  
_Lamento mucho si los personajes tienen oc la verdad no me he enfatizado mucho con ellos, me cuesta mucho esa parte pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo._

_Es todo~ espero les haya gustado, me alegraria recibir sus review para continuarlo mas lo mas pronto y saber sus opiniones, tomatos... etc ;D_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Juguete Sexual**___  
**Capítulo 2**  
_

**_Summary:_**

_El sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko que nunca se dio a la luz, muchos pensaban que ni siquiera existía únicamente en los rumores ya que en realidad su papel se destacaba de distinta manera en el equipo una de la cual es desconocida, la más denigrante al satisfacer los deseos carnales de la tan admirada Generación Milagrosa._

**__****__****Advertencia:** ___Este capítulo contiene lemon.  
____  
_

* * *

_**-Dos años atrás-**_**  
****4.20 pm, Gimnasio, Secundaria Teiko**

Se escuchaba el constante chillido de las tenis por la cancha corriendo de un lado a otro en un persistente sonido por la pista lleno de puros movimientos de varios pies trotando por el lugar en tenaces maniobras. El rebote del balón que brincaba por la brillante superficie era lo que se percibía, qué, era la principal atención de los pocos jugadores ante el objeto.

El balón fue robado por Teiko en menos de un segundo por el jugador 15: Kuroko Tetsuya, que en un veloz movimiento pasó a manos del jugador 8: Kise Ryouta, que sin estar listo había recibido el balón en sus manos, divago un poco antes de percatarse de la situación cuando ya lo habían rodeado los jugadores, los esquivo como si fuera cualquier cosa y rápidamente copio una maniobra brincando hacia el frente dando un giro encestando, lo que hizo que festejara con una prepotente sonrisa mirando al jugador 6: Aomine Daiki, que evidente le miro con una sonrisa más arrogante que la suya propia.

Una voz se escucho a su lado y unos cabellos azul cielo le llamaron la atención, una felicitación salió de ese pequeño chico a lo que por su parte término sonriéndole de una forma más amistosa, volvió su vista al centro el juego seguía.

Ambos se pusieron en posición y el balón estaba en posesión de la secundaria contraria pero eso no duraría mucho. Teiko inmediatamente se puso a la ofensiva. Una mancha azul se cruzo frente a su cara y el balón ya no estaba, nuevamente un enceste se había realizado esta vez por parte de Daiki, eso fue demasiado rápido, hasta había perdido incluso su vista hacia el balón y sabia quien era el responsable de ello.

Notó a Kuroko que estaba un poco más delante cuando de la nada desapareció como un fantasma y volviendo aparecer un poco más atrás pasando el balón nuevamente hacia otro jugador de Teiko y fue allí que sus ojos se centraron en su figura, percibiendo cada movimiento de Tetsuya a cada paso que daba, esos ojos celestes como el cielo eran tan tranquilos pero llenos de energía al mismo tiempo le eran cautivantes. No solo sus movimientos sino todo su cuerpo era un encanto de ver.

Sus ojos tono almíbar no dejaban de observarlo por lo que termino con inundarse de un deseo inimaginable cuando el cansancio empezaba hacer mella en el joven fantasma bajando incontables gotas de sudor por su cuerpo, jadeando en un intento de recuperar aire por el ejercicio.

Una imagen poca sana se dibujo en su mente, Kurokocchi se veía muy provocador lo que hacía que se imaginara cosas, ya hasta se podía notar un leve sonrojo en su cara por pensar en toda esa clase de mentalidades que llegaban de paso a su cerebro, salió de su ensueño cuando recibió un golpe en su cabeza hecha por el balón mismo que termino en medio de la cancha, abandonado.

Rápidamente uno de los jugadores contra quienes jugaban robo el balón y un enceste de tres puntos se había efectuado en el marcador, el enceste no cambiaba nada el resultado pero la falta de atención del mediocre de Kise había enfurecido a medio equipo de Teiko.

Akashi, que estaba de espectador en algún lado le mostro una de sus características miradas asesinas, y como igual que al capitán todos querían polvorizar al número ocho, Aomine termino por darle un golpe como castigo, además de desquitarse, se lo merecía.

Lugo de ello hubo un enceste hecho por el numero 6 en el último minuto y el silbido del silbato detuvo el juego de un 103-47 siendo evidentemente Teiko el ganador, los jugadores de la secundaria contraria quedaron decepcionados y mas que ello repletos de gran asombro con el resultado, habían dicho que Teiko era un grupo bastante impresionante pero no pensaban que hasta ese grado, solo era un juego de práctica ya ni se imaginaban como serían en una campeonato.

Termino el partido, se dieron los respectivos agradecimientos y cuando ya no había más que hacer los chicos perdedores se marcharon, de cualquier forma ya se lo esperaban, se los habían advertido horas antes que así terminaría el resultado.

Todos ellos terminaron con una toalla sobre su cabeza limpiando el sudor ante el esfuerzo y ahora se merecían una buena ducha por lo que la mayoría se decidió por ir camino hacia donde estas se ubicaban, el más pequeño de ellos prefería hacer algo distinto, como respirar aire.

Estaba cansado, el correr de un lado a otro en la cancha le hizo perder las fuerzas, puede ser algo realmente agotador solo simplemente pasar un balón estratégicamente.

Kuroko se alejó del grupo, no quería estar en el mismo lugar con todos, era sofocante. Se llevo consigo una botella de agua y una toalla rodeando su cuello. En las afueras se ubico en la parte trasera del gimnasio mojándose algunos cabellos con el agua, sintiendo el refrescante liquido recorrer su rostro, deslizándose por su cuello y camisa, pegándose esta al instante en su cuerpo, dio un suspiro de alivio mirando de frente a la pared poniéndose la toalla sobre la cabeza, deteniendo las gotas que destilaban de las puntas de sus cabellos.

Inclino por unos centímetros su cuello, su rostro mirando en dirección hacia el suelo, muy vagamente cerrando los ojos, tomando un descanso, o eso esperaba cuando sintió una presión tomarle de improviso, percibió una presencia abrazándole tras su espalda agarrando posesión de sus caderas.

—_Kurokocchi~_

Aquella voz, tan infantil y a la vez divertida chocaba en su oído, lo sentía demasiado cerca. — _¿Por qué estás aquí afuera tan solo? _— Expresó de una manera casi maliciosa a lo que apoya su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

—_Kise-kun, ¿Puedes soltarme? Estoy muy sudado y es incomodo sentirte cerca._ — Ni le miro, sólo estaba esperando que el contario le hiciera caso.

— _¿Por qué?_ — Le miro casi con una perspicaz sonrisa torcida —_ Kurokocchi, te vez realmente lindo de esa forma, en especial cuando estas tan caliente. _— Bajo sus manos pasándolas por la orilla de la tela de la camiseta del chico. —_ Debes hacerte responsable por provocarme ya que por tu culpa perdí el balón, Kurokocchi._

Atrevidamente sus manos se habían introducido dentro de la prenda y en efecto la piel del chico estaba calurosa, con gran fogosidad empezó a recorrer su piel, sus dedos marcaban en completa dedicación a cada parte de su pecho y estomago a lo que comenzó a recorrer con su lengua la nuca del joven peli celeste.

Sintió un estremecimiento por parte del mismo ante sus caricias que eran provocadas por sus manos tanto por su húmeda lengua que estimulaba el calor que comenzaba de nuevo a subir por su cuerpo.

—_K-kise-kun... detente._

El rubio hizo caso omiso a las palabras del chico, al caso contrario de detenerse continuo subiendo sus manos, mordió con suavidad el pedacito de piel expuesta de su cuello mientras sus dedos tomaban posesión de los pezones bajo la camisa.

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios al momento que sentía unos consecutivos tirones en sus tetillas, su camisa término enrollada hecha un puño entre su cuello y antebrazos dando paso libre a su pecho para las traviesas manos del rubio que experimentaba con aquellos botones rosas que exprimía con fuerza entre sus yemas.

Las mordidas y constantes chupadas donde recorría su lengua no eran tampoco de ignorar, notaba el cambio en el cuerpo de Kuroko, estaba reaccionando y que a cada segundo se incrementaba, una de las manos del más pequeño termino sobre su boca callando cualquier indecoroso sonido que pudiera salir, y de paso que pudiera evidenciar lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora lo que más debía hacer era de tener cuidado con algún ruido inadecuado que podía llamar la atención.

Kise volvió a sonreír, con una de sus manos tomó la mano que impedía que aquella hermosa voz saliera a relucir. —_Kurokocchi, no hagas eso, quiero escuchar tu voz._ — Le susurro contra su oído, chocando su aliento.

—_K-Kise-kun~ nos… van a escuchar_— Le informo y solo sintió que su oreja era mordida por el de cabellos rubios.

—_No lo harán, estamos muy lejos._

Su caliente lengua pasó por su lóbulo varias veces y unas mordidas mas marcaron sus dientes por la piel, fuera de detenerse volvió a atacar, sin esperar alguna reacción del joven fantasma le agarro la barbilla atrayéndolo hacia su rostro, prontamente unieron sus bocas casi en un salvaje beso, que dé al mismo tiempo abrían sus labios para iniciar con la batalla entre sus lenguas al chocar con la boca contraria a cada momento que se entrelazaban entre sí, sus cabezas se movían en diferentes direcciones formando entre ellos cualquier cantidad de besos en diferentes ángulos.

Al separarse el aliento de ambos era caliente chocando en el aire, podían percibir la ardiente pasión que comenzaba a encenderse y eso le provocaba un eminente apetito de seguir con más.

Rompió el débil hilo de saliva que los unía para nuevamente volver a abalanzarse a su boca con más intensidad, ese pequeño lanzador oculto le despertaba delirios insanos en su cuerpo, todo ese calor y frenesí alocado e imparable era únicamente provocado por ese exquisito cuerpo, solo por ese condenado chico que lo enloquecía con tan solo verlo con aquellas gotas de sudor empapando su cuerpo le encendían de manera inimaginable en su interior, sin motivo alguno simplemente lucia ardiente ante sus ojos, una hermosura a flor de piel por donde quiera que se viera no puede dejar de incrementar esos violentos pensamientos de deseo que acarrea su mente por completo.

Su mano descendió por la acalorada piel a cada tercio que acariciaba sentía un espasmo procedente de Kuroko, llego hasta abajo a lo más recóndito de aquellos pantalones cortos, lejos de aprobaciones su mano atrapo entre sus dedos su erección, acariciándola suavemente con un vaivén, sacando algunos leves gemidos a Tetsu.

El jugador fantasma ladeo la cabeza por el eminente deseo que despertaba en su parte baja ante las caricias de Kise, casi descarado cuando al comenzar a recorrer su mano por la base mientras sus dedos de encargaban de estimular con precisión en constante direcciones, masturbando con más rapidez.

Kuroko apretó sus manos y cerró los ojos, cada gemido que emitía se volvía más elevado conforme el movimiento acelerado que estimulaba Kise en su cuerpo, despertando rápidamente incesantes olas de placer. Entre su boca había ubicado una pequeña porción de tela de su propia camiseta, incrustando los dientes en ella.

Sin tener las fuerzas para poder soporta aquello sus manos terminaron apoyadas en la pared, a lo que Kise le besaba por la orilla de su cuello y nuca sin dejar de mover sus dedos por la extensión de su pene y por la longitud del mismo rozando en obscenas caricias sobre la punta, apretándole con fuerza.

Su corta respiración se volvió más continua ahogándose en un mar de delirio placentero, sus mejillas coloreadas de un tono rosa pálido tratando de apaciguar los gemidos, fallando irremediablemente, lleno de completa pasión nublando por completo su mente ante el éxtasis desbordando por su cuerpo, le era imposible silenciarse.

—_Haa… ahh, urg…._  
Gimió con el trozo de prenda todavía dentro de su boca para cuando una mano le arrebato aquel pedazo de la camisa, la saliva estaba impregnada en la tela uniéndolo en varios hilitos conectados con sus labios que igualmente algunas gotas estaban desbordadas por la comisura de su boca.

— _Que expresión tan erótica estás haciendo Kurokocchi, si sigues así no podre aguantar mucho tiempo. _El tono de voz de Kise había cambiado a uno mucho más maduro y ronco. Le beso el cuello y lamio los labios de Kuroko en el proceso, volviendo a introducir la legua en la boca de Tetsu rozándola con la suya.

Su mano término empapada por el semen del chico al momento de llegar al orgasmo, el beso se había roto y escucho la respiración ahogada de Kuroko que procuraba recuperar el aire, su pecho palpitaba a mil, una tenue capa de sudor le bañaba, era encantadora esa imagen tan delirante, una magnifica vista para sus ojos. Las fuerzas de Tetsuya no daban a más trataba de aferrarse a lo que podía a la pared con las palmas de sus manos siendo esta su único apoyo.

De la nada sintió como su pierna derecha era levantada pegando la rodilla contra su pecho al mismo momento en el que se encontraba sin sus shorts hasta sus calzadillos habían sido igualmente retirados y estos se encontraban guindando del tobillo de la pierna que estaba sujeta por Kise.

—_No te quiero lastimar Kurokocchi… pero estoy en mi límite…_

Con un tono de voz profundo debido a la excitación las palabras salieron casi forzadas de su garganta a lo que con gran esfuerzo bajaba sus propios pantalones, gruño por lo bajo ante la prominente erección que salía hambrienta de esa necesidad de estar dentro de Tetsu. Le empujo contra la pared elevando sus caderas rozando su entrepierna entre sus glúteos, sus manos aprensaron sus nalgas abriendo espacio dejando expuesto ese rosado orificio que también le llamaba a gritos a que entrara en lo más profundo.

Presionó su hombría contra la entrada de Kuroko, dio un jadeo de deseo para luego con gran desesperación entrar de una sola estocada en su interior, su respiración se comenzó a volverse alterada al sentir aquella delirante presión sobre su pene por ese caliente anillo de carne siendo atrapado. Un grito lleno de incomodidad provino de esa voz agitada y llena de quejidos entrecortados ante la penetración.

—_K-Kuroko… cchi~ Aquí también estas caliente… se siente tan bien~_

En una posición bastante inadecuada además de muy reveladora y vergonzosa incrusto con fuerza sus dedos en el hueso de las caderas de Kuroko comenzando a moverse compaginando sus arremetidas, sus parpados se cerraron lleno de completo placer que le quemaba por completo haciéndolo enloquecer a lo que con demencia avanzaba a un ritmo más demandante que se intensificaba a cada embestida.

Se escuchaban los gemidos de satisfacción del mayor conforme su aliento pegaba en su nuca seguido de Kuroko que no se quedaba atrás ante los gritos repletos de intoxicante placer que le ahogaban por completo sintiendo continuamente ser invadido por Kise en su interior. Sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí, el sudor los empapaban por completo, las gotas de traspiración resbalaban por la piel de ambos.

El estar de ese modo con Kuroko le hacía sudar más que en partido, incluso hasta sobrepasada la pasión que sentía al tener un balón en sus manos porque nada se comparaba que estar de ese modo, su cuerpo siendo absorbido de lujuria por el de Tetsu.

Kise no paraba de embestirle sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza sus caderas profundizando en lo más íntimo, sentía una deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina y fue allí cuando supo que pronto llegaría al clímax cuando su entrepierna deliraba de un placentero calor.

—_K-kise… kun… __hah, ah… ugh, Ki… se _— Dejo salir en una delirante voz siendo instintivamente erótica ante sus oídos cosa que hizo estremecer a Kise. Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de ahogar sus gemidos.

Con una desquiciada excitación sus manos se volvieron en puños, apoyando su frente en la pared, no podía dejar de gritar, llego al punto de ni siquiera le importaba ser escuchado, los dedos de Ryouta terminaron dentro de su boca que acabo mordiéndolos con afán pasando su lengua entre ellos.

—_Ah, hah K-kuroko… cchi _— Soltó Kise ronroneándole en el oído_.  
_

Le termino por arremeter unas cuantas veces de las cuales fueron ágiles y salvajes cuando su cuerpo le había anunciando que estaba llegando a su límite. Cerró los ojos, gruño por lo bajo al alcanzar el golpe de gracia saturarle de éxtasis cuando llego al orgasmo chorreando su esperma en el interior de Kuroko. Kise traslado su mano hacia la erección del jugador fantasma y empezó a mover su mano no había pasado mucho cuando Kuroko termino bañando su propio pecho con su semen.

Kise salió del interior de su compañero y con ello se acomodo las piezas de su ropa deportiva, abrazo al número 15 de manera infantil, sonriendo satisfecho.

—_Kurokocchi, debemos ir a bañarnos antes de que los demás se enteren._

Tetsu le miro de reojo, rendido y sin fuerzas se bajo la camisa cubriendo su pecho, su interior estaba lleno de la esencia de Kise, se sentía extraño incluso así se acomodo el resto de las prendas, asintió a lo que había dicho el rubio, en realidad quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero su organismo no tenía más fuerza Kise se las había arrebatado. Ahora debía ir a las duchas, tenía la emergente necesidad de borrar toda esa evidencia rápido, Kise solo era uno del resto.

* * *

_OMG. Tan rapido y ya hay lemon, pues si, de eso se trata el fic xD Para las amantes del **KiseKuro** aqui tienen su porción._

_Ahora una amiga me dijo que este fic tiene argumento para hacer una trama sólida, la verdad me puse a pensar y es muy cierto, puedo crear una historia, así que por ese motivo empezare a maquinar una trama bien buenota (?  
_

_El "años antes" es porque necesito revelar el pasado de Kuroko con cada miembro de Teiko, para así desarrollar muchas otras cosas que son cruciales y dan a relucir muchos cosas -a mi perspectiva y del fic- del porque Kuroko termino odiando el baloncesto... etc xDD_

_Como saben y puse no soy buen con respecto a las personalidades las hago conforme me parece que son y si se parecen es pura coincidencia y suerte, mucha suerte x3_

_Muchas gracias por sus **reviews** y **favs** me alegra mucho que este fic les haya gustado, nunca pense que resultaria de este modo, concretamente no se cada cuanto actualizare pero lo hare lo mas pronto posible.  
_

_Seria muy feliz y me alimentan de inspiración al recibir sus comentarios, opiniones y tomatazos con buenos deseos (?_

**_EDITO:_**

**_Este fic tiene una portada, claro la imagen de arriba es el dibujo de la portada pero aqui les dejo el link del dibujo completo, ponen mi link de mi deviantart: y el siguiete link:  
_**

**_ / / art/Juguete-Sexual-461387180  
_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Juguete Sexual**___  
**Capítulo 3**  
_

**_Summary:_**

_El sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko que nunca se dio a la luz, muchos pensaban que ni siquiera existía únicamente en los rumores ya que en realidad su papel se destacaba de distinta manera en el equipo una de la cual es desconocida, la más denigrante al satisfacer los deseos carnales de la tan admirada Generación Milagrosa._

* * *

**Secundaria Seirin  
7:10. pm -Casilleros- **

Sus manos sostenían con fuerza las pequeñas muñecas contrarias contra la pared, donde estas cubrían por completo sus palmas, permanecía en el mismo estado con esa feroz mirada sobre la azulina de su sombra, fue allí cuando sus ojos se abrieron paralizados al notar una tenue matiz de tristeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de Kuroko, hasta se podría decir que trataba de contener las lágrimas. Un gruñido por su parte fue emitido y bajo la cabeza unos centímetros mirando directo al suelo, rechinando los dientes, se sentía malditamente enfadado pero al mismo tiempo impotente.

Ver esa expresión en su compañero era algo mortal, le atravesaba el alma, le recordaba aquella vez cuando habían jugado por segunda vez contra Touou, donde Tetsu había dado todo lo que tenía para poder ganarle a su ex-compañero y antigua luz, Aomine Daiki, lo dio todo para demostrarle que no era un simple jugador que se había quedado estancado, incluso él no había podido soportar ese gran ego y orgullo del moreno al querer despedazar de una forma tan cruel las ilusiones del fantasma, nunca olvidaría ese día cuando por un solo digito vencieron a tan invencible Aomine, se dispuso a ganarle para hacerlo bajado de ese gran pedestal que se había creado.

La victoria fue grande pero nunca olvidaría ver esa cara de Kuroko llena de desfallecimiento, tristeza, desesperación y llena de coraje por todo el esfuerzo que realizo, no quería y no soportaría verla de nuevo, esas lágrimas brotando por esos cristalinos ojos era simplemente algo que le rompía el alma, quería en todo lo posible evitar de nuevo esa clase de sentimientos que suprimieran a Kuroko.

Pero ahora, él mismo lo había hecho, lo que así mismo se prometió lo estaba rompiendo en pedazos, le hizo sentirse idiota y quererse golpear, había herido a Tetsu y no solo con golpes sino también con palabras, era un imbécil.

Lentamente sintió como sus manos eran desenredadas de la presión que le había ejercido Kagami y luego sus brazos fueron completamente libres, observo al pelirrojo que todavía su vista estaba perdida en algún lugar recóndito en su mente mirando a la nada con la cabeza gacha. Se mantuvo callado sin decir palabra, no tenía nada que decir.

La violenta acción de Kagami fue rápida, enderezo su cuerpo pero al hacerlo no le miro en ningún momento y para cuando quería reaccionar el más alto tomó su mochila se la puso al hombro y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta contra el marco.

Al salir sus manos estaban hechas puños y su cabeza seguía mirando al suelo sin prestarle atención siquiera por donde caminaba, detuvo en seco sus pasos y su puño se estampo contra la pared, saliendo de este un poco de sangre al rasparse con fuerza contra el muro. Chasqueo la lengua afilando sus rojizos orbes continuando por su camino.

Unos segundos incontables pasaron y Kuroko se mantuvo sin moverse por ese corto tiempo, su cuerpo se movió en el momento que su mano termino sobre su boca, al instante las lagrimas empezaban a desbordarse de sus ojos, deslizándose entre sus mejillas, sus piernas flaquearon junto con sus articulaciones y sus rodillas terminaron pegando al suelo bajando la cabeza a lo que su cabello cubría parte de sus ojos, desahogándose en un completo mar de dolor.

.

.

**Secundaria Kaijo  
2pm –Gimnasio –**

Los entrenadores de ambas secundarias se habían puesto de acuerdo con un partido de práctica, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían tenido uno y era tiempo de poder desempolvar esas habilidades.

Al frente estaban los jugadores con movimientos agraciados y otros no tanto, podía hasta sumarse como forzados pero eran solo unos novatos compartiendo la pasión de ese maravilloso deporte, el pitido del segundo cuadro sonó y Riko necesitaba hacer cambios de jugador, al igual como lo pensaba hacer el manager de Kaijo, distinguió como a la cancha entraba otro novato sin experiencia, sería muy cruel mandar a Kagami, Teppei o a Hyuga, y por esta ocasión les hecho a Shinji, por lo menos debía hacer un juego parejo.

La banca estaban el resto de los jugadores esperando su momento de jugar pero por juzgar la clase de competencia tal vez no era necesaria su aparición.

Se sentía una extraña fricción entre Kagami y Kuroko, desde la mañana no se habían dirigido la palabra y si lo hacían era demasiado cortante al punto de crearse un ambiente bastante pesado entre ellos.

Creyeron que se habían agarrado en una pelea puesto que Tetsu tenía el labio roto y Kagami una venda sobre su mano derecha, provocada por un golpe, era obvio, se habían peleado, sin embargo no querían meterse en eso así que prefirieron ignorarlo.

Tetsu permanecía sentado cerca de la entrenadora mientras Taiga estaba a unos cuantos asientos más allá. Los minutos pasaban y no era algo que sorprendiera, estaban en un puntaje muy similar, solo tres puntos de diferencia, hasta que…

— _¡Cambio de jugador, Kaijo!_

Aquellos cabellos rubios le eran conocidos, una sonrisa algo petulante se mostro en su rostro cuando había ingresado a la cancha y cambio en solo segundos los puntos del marcador, y ahora diez puntos le rebasaban, eso era completamente fuera de lugar, solo era un juego amistoso ¿Qué pasaba con ese extraño aire de competencia? Eso le daba a entender que todavía estaban picados desde la vez que le habían derrotado.

Riko se mordió la uña al ver como de la nada sus jugadores habían sido derrotados por maniobras ágiles que era claramente copias de Aomine y es que se le olvido ese detalle de Kise Ryouta de que este seguía siendo uno de esos grandes talentos de la Generación Milagrosa y el juego que tuvo contra la estrella de Touou le hizo aprender una cantidad de buenos movimientos que eran de temer.

Se puso de pie pidiendo un cambio de jugador, Kagami sin siquiera ser llamado se puso de pie con esa mirada llena de determinación y coraje, Riko le dio el paso libre y Taiga inmediatamente comenzó con la defensa contra Kise, pero algo parecía no ser igual, Kagami no parecía el mismo la manera con la que atacaba a Ryouta era algo violenta y muy poco estratégica, casi como queriéndolo estampar contra el piso y darle a golpes, literalmente.

El árbitro dio un pitido alzando la mano para cuando el numero 10 de Seirin había cometido una falta golpeando al 7 de Kaijo empujándolo al suelo. El pelirrojo chasqueo los dientes escondiendo sus ojos con su cabello, una expresión entre confundida y furiosa se había plasmado en Riko, qué, estaba bastante perpleja por la actitud poco profesional de Taiga, normalmente en un partido se puede dar cuenta de la pasión y audacia que entrega en un juego, pero en esta ocasión no había nada de eso era más bien como una especie de venganza, un aire de rencor y odio escondidos en esos ojos rojos que ardían en furia.

El tercer cuadro había terminado y el puntaje estaba nuevamente parejo, solo dos puntos abajo en su contra, una llamada de atención le fue dirigida a Kagami por la única chica del grupo luego de gritarle que la violencia no era la solución para ganar un partido.

El hombre de cabellos rojos le desvió la mirada y se retiro del lugar a tomar aire o cualquier cosa para alejarse de allí.

— _¿Qué le sucede a Kagami-kun?_ —Su mano termino sobre su barbilla entre pensativa y preocupada. —_Si continúa así el resto del juego tendré que sacarlo, no puedo permitir que arruine el partido con esa actitud. _

—_Yo me hare cargo de Kagami-kun._

Todos giraron sus cabezas sobre Kuroko que se había puesto de pie y sujetado sus muñequeras deportivas, con mirada firme y segura.

— _¡Cierto! Kuroko-kun puede controlar a la bestia de Kagami-kun como lo ha hecho otras veces. _—Comentó uno de los castaños del grupo, Shinka que había sido igualmente cambiado por Hyuga.

La de cabello corto y color chocolate miro al peliceleste creyéndole sus palabras, una sonrisa por parte de la misma le había afirmado que confiaba en él.

El último cuadro estaba por empezar y todos tomaron su posición, el pelirrojo que hace poco llego a la cancha se puso en lugar, Kuroko se adelanto poniéndose al lado de Taiga.

—_Kagami-kun, deja de actuar de esa manera eso perjudica al equipo. _Le advirtió el chico pero el contrario le ignoro, tenía sus motivos y un enano como él no le haría cambiar de opinión, ganarían ese juego por gracia suya y de nadie más, tenia cuentas pendientes.

El balón fue arrebatado por el número 10 que encesto emparejando el marcador, en ese momento Kise sonrió no pensaba perder como la última vez, acomodo sus pies para tomar velocidad y para cuando llego el momento ágilmente avanzo por la cancha y tomó el balón de las manos de Izuki, que este ni cuenta se había dado y nuevamente Kaijo le superaba por dos puntos.

Kagami frunció el ceño para lo que estaba por ser una batalla campal contra ese maldito rubio afeminado. El balón empezó a rondar de mano en mano por Kaijo y para cuando este iba a caer en manos de Ryouta el inesperado número 11 apareció de la nada arrebatándoselo y rápidamente transmitir a Hyuga que había hecho un enceste de tres puntos, faltaban pocos segundos para acabar el juego y Kaijo solo perdían por un punto, eso no podía ser así.

Todo era decisivo en esos momentos, Taiga tenía el balón y justo cuando pensaba encestar Kasamatsu con un salto se lo quito de las manos y este quedo rebotando en la nada, Kuroko atrapo el balón y lo lanzo al jugador más cercano al aro, siendo este reiteradamente su compañero pelirrojo, todos los de Seirin estaban casi gritando de la emoción desbordando al verse el juego ganado con tan solo tres segundos de acabar el partido.

Sus ojos y los de los presentes que miraban se abrieron estupefactos.

¡Seirin había perdido el balón! Kagami rechazo el pase.

Tal y como había sido, no era que fuera un mal movimiento o que la velocidad del mismo hiciera que se le fuera de las manos, no, Kagami sin descaro alguno dejo que el balón pasara a su lado, sin intención de cogerlo.

El momento propicio que aprovecho Kise para tomarlo y darle fin al juego. El sonido de la red en el movimiento del enceste fue lo que escucho para cuando el pitido de que todo había acabado se les hizo mella en sus oídos.

Riko y el resto de los jugadores estaban apenas asimilando lo que había pasado, Kuroko estaba en un estado similar en medio del lugar, sin moverse, sus ojos abiertos con gran asombro, ni el mismo estaba seguro de que sucedió, había golpeado el balón directo hacia Kagami, la dirección y el balance incluso la velocidad era perfecta pero Kagami rechazo su pase, eso había sido como si le hubieran escupido en la cara, esa era la manera más directa de rechazarlo, no solo en el baloncesto como su compañero, sino también como su amigo, su sombra.

Una mano termino sobre su cabeza y rechino los dientes, camino hasta donde estaban las toallas y con ella se comenzó a limpiar la sudoración de su cuello, sin mirar a nadie. Al rato Kagami llego y en eso Riko lo comenzó atacar junto con el resto del equipo, pero Taiga parecía no importarle nada solo estaba sumergido en un gran resentimiento y furia reprimida, las voces alegres de Kaijo celebrando le dieron nauseas y dolor de cabeza.

—_Kurokocchi~— _El rubio apareció de la nada acariciando el cabello del chico, feliz ante su victoria. _— ¿Qué paso? Casi pensé que nos habían ganado. _

La mano de Kuroko golpeo la que estaba sobre su cabeza, fuera de dirigirle la vista sus ojos estaban gachos y miraban a la nada.

— _¿Estás enojado Kurokocchi? Kyaa te ves tan lindo —_Le abrazo desde atrás y con ello Kuroko se exalto y no solo lo había hecho el más bajo, los orbes carmesíes de Kagami habían captado aquello y la botella de agua en sus manos era apretada con fuerza entre sus dedos.

—_Kise-kun, por favor suéltame —_Su voz era monótona, y algo fría, puesto que ello le hacía recordar cosas que quería olvidar.

El rubio le hizo caso sonriéndole, en ello notó como Kagami estaba al tanto de la conversación y una sonrisa algo perversa se mostro.

—_Kurokocchi, ¿Por qué mejor antes de estar con Kagamicchi porque no vienes conmigo? — _Miró directo al pequeño chico fantasma donde pudo captar una sugestiva mirada_ —Así jugamos como solíamos hacerlo antes._

Kuroko abrió un poco los ojos, solo él y Kise entendían esas palabras y no hablaba exactamente de baloncesto, su pecho se comprimió y apretó la toalla que estaba en sus manos pero con mirada firme observo a Ryouta.

—_Lo lamento Kise-kun pero no creo que volvamos a estar en el mismo equipo. _Le mencionó con seriedad _—Quiero dejar todo lo que sucedió en un pasado así que por favor no vuelvas a mencionar algo como eso. _

Kise parpadeo sin creerlo, pero luego al rato entendió la lógica su querido Kurokocchi tenía a alguien más y estaba de sobra de quien era, realmente le era algo difícil de tragar porque en realidad siempre quiso a Tetsu en un plan más que solo amigos y compañeros, lo apreciaba pero también respetaba y todo tenía un límite, aunque claro tampoco se estaba dando por vencido.

Sonrió tocándole de nuevo la cabeza casi por un segundo reincorporándose al escuchar la voz de Kasamatsu regañándole desde atrás. Avanzó unos pasos no sin antes mirar hacia atrás despidiéndose de Kuroko.

—_Espero que volvamos a jugar otro partido de basket procura no perder tan miserable como hoy. _Levanto la mano y Kuroko sonrió muy levementeKise había entendido y eso le era algo que le dio alivio.

— _¡La próxima te ganaremos idiota!_

Kuroko alzo la cabeza y allí estaba la cabeza de Kagami, gritando a todo pulmón, al parecer ya había recuperado su estado normal. Kagami se calló y vio hacia abajo donde el de cabellos celestes aún le miraba.

—_Tks. No me veas de esa forma. _Le recrimino rascándose la cabeza. _—Lamento no haber tomado el balón, pero… __—_ Dio una pausa desviando la mirada._—_ guardare tu secreto. Una mano término sobre su cabello, esa grande mano que le tocaba sin tacto alguno pero con una extraña calidez y con ello su mirada se enterneció y una sonrisa apareció.

Kagami era una buena persona, mejor que todos los de la Generación Milagrosa y no necesitaba verlo ganar para comprobarlo.

* * *

_**V**aya, por fin tengo este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado.  
_

_Al principio pensaba hacer en cada cap un lemon con cada personaje pero incluso para mi eso seria muy aburrido solo escribir lemon tras lemon y que ustedes solo se la pasen leyendo cocinadas sin argumento xDD asi que modifique la idea._

___Mi idea pensada era hacer que Kagami le diera a Tetsu duro contra la pared brutalmente (? en los casilleros después de la riña, pero... la trama cambio! seh como ahora el fic tiene historia entonces hay que extenderla y hacer algo distinto.  
_

_Puede que ya se esten dando una idea de como va siendo la trama, todavia sigo pensando en que clase de relación poner a Kuroko con Midorima, de todos los cabrones de la GM solo ese maldito cuatro ojos es el que no le encuentro algo para emparejarle y en google no hay mucho material como para inspirarme e.e_

_Muchas gracias por sus **reviews**, me hicieron muy feliz y otros me dieron mucha gracia que me sacaron una risa, es tan genial saber que mi fic guste tanto -lloriqueando- _

_¡Por ultimo! Ya decidi un día para subir los caps, y seran los **Lunes**, o** Martes **__cuando mucho._

Muchas gracias por leer y espero recibir mas de sus picantes reviews ;3


	4. Capítulo 4 -1er parte-

**Juguete Sexual**___  
_**Capítulo 4**

**-Primera parte-**

**_Summary:_**

_El sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko que nunca se dio a la luz, muchos pensaban que ni siquiera existía únicamente en los rumores ya que en realidad su papel se destacaba de distinta manera en el equipo una de la cual es desconocida, la más denigrante al satisfacer los deseos carnales de la tan admirada Generación Milagrosa._

* * *

**Secundaria Teiko  
6. Pm -Gimnasio- **

"_Hoy es un día de fortuna para Cáncer, la suerte estará de tu parte, es posible que tengas un encuentro cercano con alguien y pasar un momento agradable así que ten los ojos abiertos y no desaproveches la oportunidad"_

Esa era la predicción que Oha-Asa había dicho, eso fue como hace dieciocho horas atrás desde que comenzó el día, y nadie había aparecido, no era como si estuviera esperando de todos modos, pero el destino lo había dicho y debía ser cumplido, creía rotundamente en las palabras de Oha-Asa pero probablemente "_el posible encuentro_" tal vez no era para él, sin embargo mientras que eso no alterara su suerte no le importaba, después de todo llevaba consigo el objeto de la suerte del día: Un extraño conejo con alas.

Le fue difícil encontrarlo, busco por varios lados y al final resulto que los vendían en las tiendas de manga, algo absurdo a su parecer pero allí estaba.

No entendía esa clase de muñecos raros de las jóvenes de ahora pero extrañamente ese era muy popular entre las chicas, seguro tenía que ver con el amor o algún tema referente, andaba con ese mendigo juguete por todos lados –por motivos obvios de su suerte– pero lo único que notaba era las miradas de las jóvenes puestas en él, unas sospechosas y otras con unas extrañas risitas algo suspicaces que se daban entre ellas, como si algo fuera gracioso. No entendía y no quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo al obedecer las predicciones le daban como resultado que sus lanzamientos son completamente exitosos, como de costumbre y eso comprobaba que el horóscopo nunca fallaba, mientras él lo siguiera al pie de la letra.

Sujeto sus lentes y su vista se centro por un momento en el conejo alado puesto cerca del poste del aro de la cancha. A su aparecer parecía un diseño insulso y poco varonil, era de esperarse de un juguete para mujeres pero en muchas otras ocasiones había llevado incluso objetos más ridículos y grandes.

Prefirió seguir en su práctica y otro balón término en sus manos, entrecerró los ojos y lanzo este con gracia y paciencia, centrado en el tiro, el sonido de la red al encestar fue algo que no le impresiono, después de todo es el mejor lanzador de Teiko y consecutivamente de la generación Milagrosa, nadie absolutamente nadie lo puede detener, mucho menos superar sus tiros, es imparable.

El mar de balones tirados por la cancha era la prueba de haber estado entrenando por mucho tiempo, aproximadamente entre dos a tres horas. Nadie ocupaba el gimnasio y no había ningún evento ni practica era simplemente perfecto para estar solo trabajando en sus tiros ya que estos no equivalen a tener un compañero para realizarlos, solo su sola presencia y la suerte de su lado.

La cinta de sus dedos se estaba desgastando por lo que fue hasta su mochila que permanecía en una de las bancas del gimnasio, de esta saco un rollo del material adhesivo, empezó a desenroscar los sobros de sus dedos y reemplazarlos por los nuevos con gran cuidado de no dañarse alguna uña en el proceso ya que estas son un punto clave al tirar un balón con un buen balance.

Al terminar volvió al centro de la cancha tomando de la carretilla donde estaban los balones uno de estos, un suspiro salió de sus labios para cuando iba a lanzar el balón, en ese momento se detuvo en seco al ver que su preciado objeto de la suerte no estaba en su lugar.

Se sujeto los lentes y entrecerró los ojos, era extraño hace escasos segundos estaba allí no podía desaparecer así sin más y en tan poco tiempo.

—_Midorima-kun.  
_Podía sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al sentir una presencia que salió de la nada.

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba al lado suyo, su piel se erizo cuando este apareció sin ser visto antes, lo había asustado pero claro no lo había demostrado solo se mantuvo sereno pretendiendo no estar afectado por su aparición.

—_Kuroko. _Se giro viéndolo desde su posición. Nombro su apellido en ese tono de voz apacible y frío, mirándolo con indiferencia. _— ¿Cuánto llevas allí?_

—_He estado aquí antes de que Midorima-kun viniera a practicar. _Le contesto de manera muy obvia y simple, sin perder ese aire misterioso en su persona, serio como siempre.

— _¿Cómo? ¡Estuviste viéndome…!—_Eso lo había sorprendido, en verdad no había captado su presencia, de hecho si no hubiera sido porque Kuroko le llamo nunca se habría enterado.

—_Uhm — _El chico asintió con la cabeza recogiendo un balón que estaba cerca de sus pies tocando con sus manos el objeto, observándolo vanamente._ —Los tiros de Midorama-kun son asombrosos. _Comentó con esa monótona voz a lo que provoco que el de cabellos verdes abriera sus ojos algo asombrados por el cumplido, normalmente no hay mucha conversación entre ellos y si la hay no pasa de palabras cortantes y distantes.

Pero eso era lo más cercano a una conversación decente entre ellos porque de hecho nunca le agrado ese pequeño chico inexpresivo.

—_Eso no es nada, es gracias a que la suerte esta de mi lado—_Mencionó con su mano derecha donde su dedo medio sostenía el puente de sus lentes. _— ¿Qué signo eres? _

Kuroko alzó la mirada para verle y luego parpadeo por un momento procesando la pregunta, pensándola por un momento para cuando calculo que signo zodiacal caía en su mes de nacimiento.

—_Acuario — _Mencionó al tener la cuenta en su cabeza lanzando el balón a la red que desde luego ni siquiera este había llegado a la distancia ni altura decente para un enceste.

Midorima lo vio de arriba abajo achicando la mirada, ahora tenía más sentido, ese signo no es para nada compatible con Cáncer tal vez por eso, no, tal vez no, era rotundamente seguro que por ese motivo su relación es incompatible, nunca fue buena.

Alejo la mano de su cara y con el balón que estaba aún en sus manos se dispuso a lanzarlo a la red como el experto que es, además de presumir ya que es una de sus más grandes aptitudes al demostrar su innato talento a las personas que no lo poseen sintiéndose superior, por supuesto.

—_Ya veo, por esa razón no me agradas _— Comentó al aire para sí mismo_ — La suerte es algo trivial para ti pero para mí es esencial… siempre que acate las predicciones mi destino nunca va a fallar. _

Sus ojos ni siquiera prestaban atención al punto del aro, solo tiró el balón y este callo automáticamente dentro de la cesta.

Midorima sonrió satisfecho alejándose luego de hacer aquel perfecto tiro, su entrenamiento ya había terminado además después de todo le es incómodo hacer sus lanzamientos con alguien viéndole. No iba a decir nada solo marcharse como de costumbre no había más que decir y menos a Kuroko, no pensaba perder más tiempo.

Al llegar a la banca lo primero que tomó en sus manos fue una simple botella de agua, para cuando seguía tomando de esta Tetsu apareció a su lado.

—_Midorima-kun tiene unos gustos muy extraños. _

El de ojos verdes le miro y casi escupe el agua de su boca cuando vio a Kuroko que tenía en sus manos su objeto de la suerte, ese ridículo conejo con alas, que a simple vista daba mucho que pensar que un hombre llevara esa clase de cosas.

Trago grueso ingiriendo la poca de agua que se empozo en su boca en ese momento y le arrebato el pequeño muñeco alado de sus delgadas manos, algo incómodo puso este sobre su mochila y luego mirar a Kuroko con algo de nerviosismo, que Tetsu al contrario permanecía apacible. Aquello disgusto al de cabellos verdes.

—_No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas.  
_Para darle más fuego a la leña comento aquello mientrasle observaba con normalidad con esos ojos azules sin expresar en estos siquiera burla –o algún otro sentimiento – solo estaba siendo sincero.

Pero Kuroko estaba muy equivocado eso no era suyo por algún tipo de hobby o gusto. ¡Era… por su suerte carajo! y eso no tenía nada que ver con ser de gustos raros u otra cosa mal pensada.

— _¡E-Eso no… es!… ¡Es el objeto de la suerte de hoy! — _Las palabras le fueron inquietas atravesándose en su garganta no quería que tuviera una mala imagen de él, podría perjudicarle.

—_Ya veo.  
_Mencionó Kuroko como si nada, entendiendo. Miro al pequeño animal sobre la mochila por un momento antes de decir algo. _—Pensé que Midorima-kun estaba interesado también en eso. _

Sin embargo las palabras del chico se le quedaron trabadas en la cabeza del mayor aunque algo muy escaso en su mente había puesto atención y quería saberlo, debería estar hablando de la manager Momoi, porque no había nadie en el equipo más que sea una chica con esa clase de gustos aniñados.

Puso la mochila al hombro dispuesto a marcharse con el conejo en su mano y se hubiera ido si no fuera porque el chico fantasma le detuvo.

— _Es de mala educación dejar todo desordenado, por favor debes recoger el desorden que has causado._

El más alto dio un suspiro ahogado, era cierto, él quien siempre es tan ordenado y perfeccionista estaba cometiendo un gran error y lo peor era que Kuroko se lo estaba recordando aquello le hizo abofetearse mentalmente moviendo una ceja por su inconsciencia y falta de moral.

Retrocedió sus anteriores pasos dejando la mochila donde hace poco había estado, al igual que el objeto de su amada suerte y en ello empezó a recoger los balones esparcidos por la cancha.

— _Te ayudare. _Se le acerco el de cabellera azul cielo, dispuesto a darle una mano.

Midorima dio un leve gruñido al verle tan cerca y desvió la mirada. _—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo. _

Kuroko no escucho palabras haciendo caso omiso, entre dos seria más rápido además de que tiempo antes también había estado en el gimnasio lo correcto era que igualmente ayudara con la limpieza del mismo.

* * *

_Debo decir que este capítulo me quedo muy largo, no tengo idea del porque se me extendio de esa forma asi que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, aunque debo decir que este es como la introducción del cap, jeje  
__Vere si para antes de la proxima semana subo la segunda parte._

_Nuevamente no tengo idea si las personalidades quedaron bien, mas que nada con respecto a Midorima me dijeron que ese hombe tiene personalidad algo Tsundere asi que en eso me base x3_

_Espero que les gustara el capítulo y por sus hermosos **reviews **y por sus** fav's** muchas gracias estoy ansiosa por leer los que vayan a venir -con las manos sobre la boca- _

_Por el momento es todo, muy pronto actualizare, bye~_


	5. Capítulo 4 -2da parte-

**Juguete Sexual**___  
**Capítulo 4**  
_

___**-Segunda Parte-**_

**__****__****Advertencia:** ___Este capítulo contiene lemon._

* * *

**Secundaria Teiko  
6.30 Pm -Gimnasio- **

Luego de unos veinte minutos los balones fueron rápidamente recogidos, la mayoría por Midorima que le era más sencillo tomarlos y lanzarlos hasta el carretillo donde se amontonan, el resto Kuroko se encargo de ponerlos en su lugar en una esquina del lugar, como deben estar.

El más alto bajo la cabeza unos milímetros descansando su cuello y luego prestar su vista al frente ahora podía retirarse, Kuroko pensaba lo mismo pero para cuando se había acercado al de cabello verde para una posible despedida o algo así notó que bajo los pies de Midorima faltaba uno de los balones, escondido tras sus piernas, dio un señal para advertirle, podía tropezarse pero para cuando lo iba hacer era demasiado tarde.

Actuó tan rápido como cuando está en un partido aunque no resulto igual, al tomar la mano de Shintarou para evitar que cayera de espaldas al piso el mismo peso del lanzador le había arrastrado hacia abajo, su complexión física no era comparada con la de Midorima y eso había causado que fuera igualmente llevado al suelo.

Midorima alzo la cabeza sobándose detrás de la misma para cuando esta se había golpeado de lleno en el suelo, eso fue un movimiento inesperado al igual que el golpe.

—_Lo lamento Midorima-kun, ¿Estás bien? _

Cuando los ojos verdes del mayor habían captado la situación estos inmediatamente se abrieron asombrados y mas que ello en un estado de shock, porque… Kuroko estaba.

¡Kuroko estaba encima suyo!

Ambas piernas del chico le rodeaban las caderas y su cara estaba en una escasa distancia de la suya, muy cerca, demasiado a decir verdad podía sentir incluso la respiración del chico golpear su cara.

Sintió un extraño calor acumulándose en su cara que se esparcía hasta sus mejillas. Era algo anormal ver a Tetsu en esa clase de situación y lo que mas no se podía creer es que hasta lo llego a ver lindo, nunca había notado que los ojos de Kuroko fueran tan azules y grandes, demasiado encantadores para ser un chico, hasta cierto punto le eran atrayentes. Pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando volvió en sí y distinguió que Kuroko estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte.

Trago grueso asintiendo con la cabeza perdiendo la mirada algo avergonzado ocultando su rostro tras sus lentes y unos pocos mechones de cabello.

—_Debí advertirte del balón antes, fue mi culpa, lo lamento. —_Se disculpo el chico invisible con algo de tristeza en su mirada, algo muy leve pero se percibía que estaba hablando con sinceridad.

—_No tienes porque… yo fui quien no lo vio —_ Su rostro incluso se había alejado unos centímetros del más bajo, una de sus manos termino sobre su cara con un falso intento de acomodar sus lentes aunque en realidad solo quería ocultar su cara.

—_Me alegro que Midorima-kun esté bien —_Sonrió, muy escasamente y con aquella simple expresión del menor había hecho que el nombrado diera un respingo abriendo un poco los ojos.

Era algo completamente nuevo para él ver a Kuroko sonreír, claro no es como que no pueda hacerlo es humano después de todo pero simplemente es que nunca le había dedicado una a su persona, solo lo había sorprendido un poco. Comenzó a sentir que el peso de Kuroko se aligeraba para cuando este puso sus manos en suelo dispuesto a ponerse en pie, incluso hasta para Tetsuya el haber caído de esa forma sobre Midorima fue algo impredecible e incomodo.

Veía como lentamente el de baja estatura se incorporaba y para antes de que sucediera en un inusual acto reflejo alzo la mano que estaba en su rostro, con ella sujeto detrás del cuello del chico fantasma y en cuestión de segundos acorto la distancia entre ellos.

Ambas bocas se unieron y los ojos celestes de Tetsu se abrieron en completo estupefacción para cuando sintió el tibio tacto de los labios de Midorima sobre los suyos, este mismo comenzó a besarlo empujándolo con poca fuerza a lo que Kuroko alejo su cabeza separando el contacto.

— _¿M-Midorima... kun?_ — Le miro extrañado al igual que su voz estaba llena en un tono de duda.

Enderezo su cuerpo para ponerse en pie pero el mayor reacciono antes a sus acciones. Le tomó nuevamente de la nuca con dureza y nuevamente le atrajo hacia adelante forzándolo a obtener a que sus labios se unieran de nuevo, de inmediato la lengua de Midorima se asomo y esta presionó los labios contrarios para ir introduciéndose dentro de la boca del pelicelese.

Kuroko ahogo un gemido que fue apagado dentro de su garganta, entrecerró los ojos a como sentía que Shintarou le tomaba de las muñecas y ejercía mas presión entre sus bocas al unirse incluso más de que estaban anteriormente mientras entrelazaban y chupaban sus propias lenguas.

El calor corporal de Midorima aumentaba considerablemente debido a los besos profundos que compartía con el joven fantasma, y este por su parte percibía como su mente se comenzaba a perder uso de razón.

Para cuando se había percatado el lanzador de Teiko le empujo estampando su espalda contra el suelo, cambiando se posiciones. El salvaje beso se había roto y sus manos fueron liberadas, descendió su vista para poder saber que estaba pasando, Midorima lo había atacado de la nada, eso le causaba una gran inquietud.

El de cabellos verdes no sabía que estaba sucediendo ni porque lo estaba haciendo pero sus manos estaban actuando más rápido de lo que su cerebro estaba procesando, tal vez simplemente era el destino que hacía que sucediera de esa forma y aunque en algún lado de su consiente sabia que debía detenerse sin embargo no podía.

Es un hombre después de todo y los impulsos de su cuerpo ya estaban haciendo que se sucumbiera a un desesperante deseo, no lograba evitarlo… estaba excitado.

Sus manos pasaron por debajo de la tela de la camiseta del contrario, la sensación de la tez tibia del chico era algo seductor sintiendo entre sus dedos la realmente tersa piel del menor, deslizo sus palmas que recorrieron las orillas de su estomago subiendo hasta su pecho con una velocidad entre pausada pero algo vehemente, la punta de su nariz termino en el cuello de Kuroko a lo que sus dedos terminaron sobre los pezones del mismo y este que cerró los ojos ante el tacto de ambos pulgares aplastando sus tetillas y luego sentir como le daban vueltas entre el pulgar y el índice.

Kuroko le llamo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón ya que era incomodo, Midorima nunca había actuado de esa forma de hecho con costo se hablaban y ahora estaba de esa forma aunque algo le comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que se trataba ese tipo de comportamientos, porqué por muy grotesco que fuese Tetsu ya había experimentado esa clase de acciones con los otros jugadores de la generación milagrosa, no es más que solo el querer satisfacer sus propios deseos carnales, poco le era creíble que llegara a pasar con Midorima pero se cuestionaba el porqué era que siempre le tocaba a él.

Sin embargo eso no perdía el hecho de que estaban en un lugar inadecuado, no sería una buena escena si alguien aparece y ven a dos hombres en medio de la cancha tratando de tener sexo.

Con sus manos empujó de los hombros a Shintarou para que se quitara de encima de su cuerpo pero el más alto no se había dejado, al contrario con firmeza presiono su cuerpo junto al del fantasma.

— _Kuroko, no te muevas a menos que quieras que te lastime._ La determinación salió de esos ojos verdes que le sujetó con fuerza y arrojarlo completamente dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo para cuando sintió que se había levantado unos centímetros, empujo su cabeza hacia abajo al tiempo que su lengua recorría su cuello.

Kuroko estrecho un poco los ojos especulando que la fuerza del lanzador de Teiko le revezaba por mucho sobre su cuerpo, ladeo la cabeza y un jadeo salió de su boca para cuando Midorima había mordido una porción de la piel.

Midorima había tomado las orillas de la prenda deportiva del joven fantasma y jalarla con tal fuerza que de un solo tirón que se la arrebato de su cuerpo, Kuroko se crispo ante el repentino acto y con algo de lo que parecía ser nerviosismo antes nunca visto en su cara al menos para la vista de Midorima observo al de cabello verde.

Las manos de Shintarou llegaron a su pecho y seguían en aquel movimiento amasando sus pezones, jalándolos y presionándolos hasta el punto de ponerlos erectos en un tono rojizo que prontamente segundos después su lengua había tomado propiedad de uno de esos botones ahora completamente duros.

Sus mejillas se calentaron para cuando el lanzador se había abalanzado a lamerle su blanquecino pecho y producir en el proceso algunos chupetones y marcas en el mismo que se veían notoriamente, duro varios minutos en aquella zona de su cuerpo mientras sus manos descendían por sus muslos, una de las manos del peli celeste termino sobre su boca al igual que había cerrado uno de sus ojos para cuando sentía la húmeda lengua del mayor recorrerle parte de sus caderas dejándole más rastros de saliva.

Unos atrevidos dedos se introdujeron en su pantaloneta, levantó la cabeza algo sobresaltado tratando de detenerle pero aquella mano sobre su cuello se lo había impedido dejándolo en su lugar. El tacto del elástico bajando por sus piernas le hizo estremecer tragándose un pequeño jadeo en su boca, al igual que su camiseta, los shorts terminaron esparcidos por algún lado.

Alzo la vista notando que Midorima había detenido sus acciones cuando su cuerpo no sentía las manos del hombre tocarle, sus ojos se abrieron al verlo bajarse también sus propios pantalones deportivos estos llegaron hasta la mitad de la altura de su pelvis escondiendo a lo que evidentemente era su erección.

Escucho un gruñido por parte de Midorima y este puso una de sus manos sobre el suelo como apoyo mirando a Tetsu fijamente con una mirada llena de deseo.

—_Maldición… —_Refunfuño por lo bajo con voz gruesa y pesada acomodándose los lentes.

Kuroko estaba unos escasos centímetros de Shintarou así que decidió reincorporarse para poner sus rodillas en el suelo pero antes de que ello sucederse el más alto le tomo de las caderas atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, aunque al fin y al cabo termino sentado en el suelo con Midorima tomándole de la cintura mirándolo con esos orbes llenos de intensidad y lujuria, que Kuroko detecto al instante, sabía lo que se aproximaba.

—_Kuroko — _Mencionó con esa ronca voz sin despejar su vista del chico y este por su parte igualmente le miro._ —Ya sé que esto lo has hecho otras veces, debes tener experiencia por eso no pienso meter mis dedos allí—_Le soltó, alejándole_ —_ _ si no quieres que te lastime así que será mejor que te prepares tu mismo. _

La determinación estaba por todo su cuerpo no queriendo arriesgar el bienestar de su mano y de sus dedos por causa de tomar el cuerpo de Tetsu para satisfacerse, un accidente puede pasar en cualquier momento y sus dedos dependen mucho de su rango en el equipo y de su perfecta puntación de tiros acertados, después de todo Kuroko no es un primerizo, y eso lo sabe de sobra con tener a Aomine como su verdugo.

Kuroko bajo la mirada entendiendo a la perfección poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo elevando las caderas, era claro que Midorima no se tomaría las molestias de siquiera si le importa hacerlo sufrir. Asintió con la cabeza con el bochorno atravesando su rostro empezó a bajar su propia ropa interior, descendiendo lentamente por sus muslos hasta que la prenda termino al borde de sus pantorrillas.

Sin fijarse en el de cabellos verduzcos introdujo tres de sus dedos a su boca y con la lengua comenzó juguetear entre ellos para mojándolos de su propia saliva, sus ojos azules estaban algo humedecidos debido a la acción que estaba por realizar, era algo vergonzante.

Gimoteo cuando los ensalivados dedos salían de su boca al sentirlos completamente empapados y llevarlos hasta sus glúteos, se había puesto en tres, sus rodillas sostenían la parte inferior de su cuerpo en el suelo al igual que su mano izquierda se encargaba de sostenerse firme cuando se abrió paso por su trasero iniciando a dilatar su entrada y al hacerlo al principio introdujo el primer dedo, se sentía apretado y una presión caliente sobre su propio cuerpo que comenzó a respirar un poco las alterado tratando de liberar aquella incomodidad, poco a poco introduciendo su anular mojado.

—_Ghm… ah  
_Soltó elevando la cabeza, era incomodo el tocarse así mismo de esa manera

El segundo le siguió y trato de expandir lo más que pudo el lugar, unos jadeos emprendieron a salir de su boca y su cuerpo se comenzó a retorcer mientas con que una mirada humedecida y suplida de excitación al sentir sus dedos explorar su interior a lo que en poco tiempo el tercer digito hacía aparición en su entrada.

La tibia respiración se acentuaba en su garganta acumulándose incontables jadeos que salían chocando contra el aire dirigiendo su mirada hacia Midorima que este por su parte mantenía una expresión algo alterada y acalorada, repleta de apetito, sus ojos permanecían abiertos en un pequeño hilo tratando de soportar en lo posible, sacando todo su auto control, su mano permanecía cubriendo su cara y para cuando Kuroko le miro con esa expresión sentía que algo se rompía dentro de su ser cuando descubrió que el chico se enderezo escamante para soportar su cuerpo y comenzar a sí mismo a masturbarse.

—_Geez. No puedo soportar más._  
Midorima abrió los parpados impaciente y tiró a Kuroko al suelo boca abajo elevando sus caderas. _—Espero te hayas dilatado bien porque no hay forma de que pueda detenerme. _

Inclino su cuerpo pegando su pecho en la espalda de Kuroko, lalengua del mayor prontamente empezó lamerle detrás de la oreja.

Descendió unos pocos centímetros su pantalón con su poca paciencia sacando de sus calzoncillos su prominente erección, chochando esta contra las nalgas del menor. Tetsu soltó un gemido cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus manos se volvían en puños.

Sin perder ni un segundo Midorima sujeto con fuerza sus caderas, lo agarro del hueso de las mismas y dejo caer su peso sobre Kuroko a cómo iba introduciendo su pene en su entrada.

—_Ugh guh… ¡Ahh!_  
Gritó un fuerte gemido ahogado cuando la presión y un gran dolor se concentraban en su parte baja escondiendo su acalorado rostro en su antebrazo amortiguando sus jadeos mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado al sentirse invadido de esa forma.

Midorima terminó de entrar casi en un solo movimiento entretanto empezó a embestirle.

—…_Ghh… ugh—_Gruño Shintarou en pocas bocaradas de aire en contra de oreja del chico fantasma mientras que su pelvis chocaba consecutivamente contra sus glúteos, introduciéndose más profundo cuando empezó a tomarle con más impulso.

El miembro de Kuroko comenzó a gotear e instintivamente llevo una de sus manos hacia su propio pene para masturbarse, sabía que Midorima no haría algo al respecto ya que solo estaba envuelto en su propio placer.

Los jadeos y gemidos de pronto se volvieron rasposos en el lugar y el calor del ambiente de la nada se había vuelto más sofocante. El golpeteo de las caderas de Shintarou contra las suyas le rodeaba en un delirante deleite.

El ritmo había aumentado al igual que los jadeos, quejidos y gemidos de ambos jóvenes dejándose llevar por el ritmo, las penetraciones se volvían cada vez más violentas con forme sentía que su miembro era aprisionado por ese anillo de carne a cada estocada que daba en su entrada. Abrió un poco más las piernas de Tetsuya y sujeto firme entre su trasero y caderas a lo que iba compaginando sus embestidas.

Las piernas del menor temblaban debido al éxtasis de las olas de delirante pasión que comenzaba acumularse y esparcirse por su espalda, arqueo la espalda por la sensación al sentirse constantemente invadido por la hombría de Midorima atacándole sin piedad. Con la mano derecha se cubrió la boca y con la otra continuo masturbándose, perdiéndose en el placer, estaba bastante mojado. No pudo evitar crisparse y atrapar entre los músculos de su interior el pene del mayor para cuando la velocidad de su mano aumentaba haciendo que llegara a su propio orgasmo.

—_Uwah, ah… ¡Ah! Ahh  
_Los jadeos aumentaron y supo que pronto acabaría, se sentía caliente. Dejándose llevar por las ondas de calor recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo que termino por correrse. Su mano termino empapada de su propio esperma y algunas gotas habían caído sobre el suelo de la cancha.

Su interior inmediatamente se contrajo apretando a Midorima mientras este continuaban embistiéndole, un gruñido salió del más alto y entre sus dedos apretó la carne que estaba sujeta en sus manos entretanto cerraba los ojos y apretaba su mandíbula, sabía que estaba cerca de llegar a su límite.

No aguanto mucho para cuando sintió que su semen se vertía y antes de que este se esparciera en el interior del Kuroko saco por completo su miembro derramando su esencia entre sus muslos, por algún motivo no sería muy apropiado mancharle el interior con su semilla.

Ambos quedaron sin energías intentando recuperar el aliento, las respiraciones de ambos permanecían audibles y agitadas mientras sus pechos brincaban repletos de una capa de sudor por toda su piel, incluso sentían que todo el gimnasio estaba demasiado caliente.

El primero en ponerse en pie fue Midorima acomodándose las piezas de su ropa, y poner algunas cosas en su lugar, Kuroko permaneció en el suelo por un poco más de tiempo y luego se reincorporo poniéndose la camisa aún sentado en suelo a lo que percibía la pequeña figurita de aquel objeto de la suerte en la banca y eso le hizo recordar algo.

—_Después de todo Midorima-kun si tiene esos gustos._

El nombrado le miro curioso ante su comentario y muy escasamente con una sonrisa de cansancio Kuroko le dirigió la mirada poniéndose de pie tomando su propia ropa y una de las toallas de los jugadores marchándose del lugar.

Que Midorima después investigue de donde proviene exactamente ese objeto, puede que se sorprenda por el resultado.

* * *

_Bueno pensaba subir este cap antes pero no me dio tiempo. _  
_La verdad no me convence mucho como desarrolle esta historia pero bueno en realidad no encontraba algo decente para hacer con Midorima asi que resulto de este modo._

_Lamento cualquier error e incoherencia, hago lo que puedo. Espero les gustara este intento cutre de lemon. _  
_Muchas gracias por sus **reviews** y sus **fav's** eso me alegra mucho. _

_Hasta la proxima, que pasen una linda semana. _


End file.
